Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless network access system and more particularly to a system and method for discovering and selecting an appropriate access point (AP) for wireless network access.
Description of the Related Art
A technology for wireless network access that is widely deployed is the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) Standard 802.11, often referred to as WI-FI (WI-FI® is a registered trademark of the Wi-Fi Alliance). The AP is usually connected to a backbone network through which a wireless device may access a larger network such as the Internet or a service provider's network.
Many users carry devices that are enabled for WI-FI communication. These user devices are sometimes called user equipment (UE). Almost all laptop computers, notebooks, tablets, smart phones, etc., that are sold today are WI-FI enabled. Some of these devices may also be enabled for wireless communication over a cellular network, such as Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) protocols, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), or 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) in addition to WI-FI communication.
With the proliferation of APs, the users (i.e. the UEs) are faced with the problem of determining and selecting APs that are appropriate for their desired use. Although the term “access point” or “AP,” is commonly used in connection with WI-FI, the term is used herein to represent points of access to a wireless network via WI-FI, cellular communication protocols or other communication protocols. Not all APs provide access to the Internet, and therefore, depending on what a user wishes to do, some APs may not be appropriate. Some APs may provide access only to users with a subscription, or may require payment by a credit card. Some APs provide access to a limited set of services, or provide limited bitrates not sufficient for certain services, such as a video or online games.
Rogue APs, which are APs that may be used for scams or other criminal activities, also pose a problem. Users may be fooled to believe that they are accessing an AP operated by a trusted party and provide access credentials (e.g., passwords), credit card payment information, and/or exchange other confidential information, all of which may be monitored by someone who may later misuse the information.
The access procedure for a UE to access an AP, when performed manually, involves several steps, such as selecting the AP (sometimes there are a large number of APs within reach), entering user credentials, entering credit card information, etc., all of which is time consuming, tedious, and vulnerable to security threats. In summary, the AP selection may easily lead to user frustration.
The problem of discovering and selecting APs has been addressed by several organizations. The 802.11 standard specifies beacon frames and probe request and response frames, which provides some information about the AP to the UE. Amendment IEEE 802.11u introduces the Generic Advertisement Service (GAS) and the Access Network Query Protocol (ANQP). GAS allows the UE to discover the availability of information related to desired network services. ANQP is a query and response protocol that uses GAS and is used by the UE to discover information, such as the service provider's domain name, roaming partners accessible via the AP and the method used for authentication. The queries can be made before association, which means that they can be performed before the authentication procedure. The Wi-Fi Alliance Hotspot 2.0 Specification provides extensions to queries specified in 802.11u. Provided that both the AP and the UE are properly configured, the discovery and selection procedure can be almost transparent to the user.
The mobile cellular network operators (e.g., operators of networks compliant with the 3GPP specifications) are deploying APs using WI-FI technology to address the ever increasing demand for bandwidth. The interworking between 3GPP and Wireless Local Access Networks (WLAN) is specified in 3GPP TS 23.402. Currently, 3GPP is developing TR 23.865, which addresses WLAN network selection. That report specifies enhancements to the Access Network Discovery and Selection Function (ANDSF). The ANDSF server may send Managed Objects (MO) (specified in TS 24.312) to the mobile device specifying policies for AP selection. Such policies may include: preferred roaming partner list, a minimum backhaul capability threshold, service provider exclusion list, etc.
Although the work that is being carried out by IEEE, the Wi-Fi Alliance, and 3GPP in regards to network discovery and selection may simplify the process of selecting an AP, even, in some cases, making the selection procedure completely transparent to the user, there are still problems to be addressed.
First, not all APs are enabled with the GAS/ANQP features, or they are managed by a service provider that does not support ANDSF or Hotspot 2.0. These APs include the user's home AP and one or several APs at the user's office or work place. The AP selection policies deployed by the user's wireless cellular service provider via an ANDSF MO may not cover these APs.
Second, access is often offered for free or for a fee through APs installed in hotels, airports and airport lounges, train and bus stations, in trains, airplanes, taxis and on buses, restaurants and cafés, etc. These APs may provide full Internet access, or access only to a limited set of services (e.g., only to the airport portal) and/or services that are not accessible from the Internet but only accessible on a local area network (e.g., access to a printer at an airport frequent flier lounge). Although some of these APs may support GAS/ANQP and allow the user to query for available services, these APs may not fall under the WLAN selection policies deployed by any deployed ANDSF MO.
Third, a user's preferences may not be known or configurable by the service provider. A user's preferences may depend on, e.g., what service the user wants to invoke, whether the user is moving, is indoors or outdoors, etc. The ANDSF MOs, on the other hand, are primarily intended to direct the user toward APs owned or managed by the service provider or by its roaming partners and to keep the user from accessing APs that are heavily loaded, among other things. The ANDSF MOs do not capture the user's preferences, which may vary among users and over time.
In summary, solutions are being developed that enhance the information that may be used to make a network selection decision, and procedures and protocols are also being established to improve the ease of making a connection; however, there remains the problem of how to actually decide which network is most suitable to join.